The present invention relates to seats and more particularly, to portable seats attachable to trees and other generally vertical posts or members.
Heretofore, various forms of portable tree seats have been proposed. These seats have found popularity among hunters, campers and other sportsmen. The seats are adapted to be carried by a hunter or sportsman into the field and provide a convenient place to sit and rest or wait for long periods of time along trails for game to pass. Usually, the natural landscape does not provide suitable or comfortable places for hunters or other sportsmen to sit when in the field. This lack of suitable resting places is particularly acute during snowy weather. Also, the portable seats have been used by campers and back packers to make campsites more comfortable. The seats may provide seating space in addition to that available at developed campsites.
Examples of prior portable seat devices may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,340,828 to Smith et al, entitled PORTABLE SEAT and issued on Sept. 12, 1967; U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,294 to Thurman, entitled FOLDABLE READILY-TRANSPORTABLE SEAT and issued on May 1, 1973; U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,482 to Southard, entitled TREE STAND and issued on Mar. 18, 1975; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,835 to Butler, entitled FOLDABLE HUNTING STOOL and issued on Apr. 13, 1976.
The majority of the prior portable tree seats have employed bulky and heavy cables which wrap around a tree trunk to secure the seat to the tree. Such attachment members have increased the weight of the seat, the complexity of the seat and may cause damage to the tree bark when used. Such prior seats have not been angularly adjustable relative to the tree trunk. As a result, the seat portion will typically not be positioned horizontally relative to the ground. This reduces the comfort of the seat in use. Also, difficulties have been experienced with carrying the prior seats due to their bulk and complexity.
A need exists for a relatively simple, easily and relatively inexpensively manufactured portable seat which is compact, easily and readily carried by an individual, relatively lightweight and which provides a stable seating platform when secured to a tree.